


Don't you see what you're finding?

by Lokismindtricks, thewritingwanderer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokismindtricks/pseuds/Lokismindtricks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingwanderer/pseuds/thewritingwanderer
Summary: Asgard prepares for their annual Yule festivities, but the god of mischief has plans of his own. Dragging Sif along in his schemes, this year’s events promise to be far from boring. But will those win her over, or break them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a roleplay for one of our favorite ships and we decided to make it a fic so everyone could enjoy it as much as we do. As this is a multi-chapter, we aim to update every two weeks. Thanks to everyone who participates in this small little fandom!

It was Sif's favorite time of year. The castle was in organized chaos - people always buzzing around in preparation for the big feast in Odin's honor. Maidens were decorating every banister, balcony, and balustrade, chefs preparing an array of sweet-smelling foods, and tailors, like the one that just left Sif's room now, putting the finishing touches on outfits befitting royalty. The gala was the main festivity, with guests from around the nine realms invited to attend the feast.

But the feast wasn't the reason behind her excitement, no. She immensely looked forward to the Wild Hunt that would take place after the festivities. For when she dreamed, she was adorned in the finest of leathers, being praised for her great conquests. Not trapped in a damned ballgown being gawked at like she was mad for taking up the art of the sword instead of the needle.

Although, if she could be so bold, she _did _look good in the dress. As much as she longed for her armor, the flowing silk and satin were freeing in a way. The movement they allowed her, the way they spun out when she walked, was perhaps slightly enjoyable. Now the corset on the other hand...__

__She stood in front of the mirror struggling with it. As she attempted to make adjustments that neared the realm of breathable, she spotted a flash of raven hair behind her._ _

__"If you're trying to frighten me, you won't prevail. You know as I do your tricks haven't worked on me for decades."_ _

__The god of mischief chuckled, raising his hands in defeat as he stepped into view behind her in the mirror. "Fandral is a lot more fun to scare, but he's also a lot more stupid."_ _

__Sif smirked. "You're not wrong. And I know how you love a challenge. Although I'm starting to question your capability, Trickster," she teased. "You used to exercise more stealth."_ _

__His green eyes traveled her shape, her displeasure about her silks obvious, even to him. "What has the lady Sif this displeased while looking this beautiful in Vanaheim's finest silk?"_ _

__She catalogued his eyes as they roamed her reflection. There was a glimmer of some emotion, but she couldn't place it. "I thank you for your compliment, but I'm afraid this thrice cursed corset will kill me before anyone else sees the dress. It would appear its main purpose is to cause a lack of oxygen."_ _

__She turned to face him, taking in his new garments. Loki wore his finest tunic. The queen had insisted on letting the handmaidens do their work, despite his ability to dress himself as he pleased. He had obviously obeyed her wishes, but had bribed the ladies into letting him do his own alterations. Fashioned from his signature greens and golds, they fit him perfectly and brought out the same hues in his eyes. Wait, since when did she have thoughts such as that? Quickly she reached for any other topic._ _

__"Have you anything scheduled at the moment? I need to escape this cage and breathe fresh air, would you care to join me?"_ _

__Her offer sparked an idea, which brought a mischievous smile to his lips. "Gladly. I know just where to get that... breath of fresh air. Come."_ _

__She saw that glint in his eye. The one that meant they'd most likely be scolded later. She couldn't wait to hear his plan._ _

__Loki leaned closer to her ear, his eyes looking past her cheek. "How about we find the barracks? Steal you some general's armor to wear? By the time everyone sees you in it, they will never want to take it off of you."_ _

__"I like how you think, but are you prepared for the tongue-lashing of the century from your mother? I'm not sure I am, she's more formidable than even the King,” she chuckled._ _

__He carefully moved up his thumb, turning her face to check the mirror, the illusion of her in full clad armor laid over her image._ _

__She looked magnificent. Powerful. The amount of times she'd imagined herself as a general was more than the women who flocked around Thor. All she had wanted when she was younger was to be treated as the rest of the recruits and have an equal opportunity to ascend the ranks. Seeing herself in the highly esteemed armor meant more than Loki could ever imagine. He definitely knew her weaknesses. "Okay," she nodded, "Let's do it."_ _

__"I'll distract all guards, giving you enough time to slip in and out. You can do that, right, Sif?”_ _

__"You dare question my stealth, son of Odin," she jested. "I'll have you know I've greatly improved since our days of youth." She stood with a hand on her hip, commanding already without the armor. Imagining how much it would add to her aura of dominance, she felt giddy._ _

__“The entire kingdom will lay eyes on the warrior goddess that should be. Not wrapped in delicate silk... but clad in the finest armor. Perhaps the Allfather will finally realize his mistake. They underestimate you, Sif. We end that tonight."_ _

__The words he weaved brought exceeding thrill. She was tired of being seen as inferior only for her status as a lady. Loki was right, tonight they would see her true self._ _

__Loki moved away quietly, a smirk lingering on his features. "You better hurry." He slipped out the door, his eyes locking with hers for a brief moment before disappearing. This would be a scandal everyone would speak of for many years to come._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Sif followed Loki out of her chambers and down the corridor. As they neared the barracks, though, slight apprehension crept into her mind, questioning if she was really going through with this. 

"Are you certain there won't be a great amount of uproar? What punishment will be handed to me? If they revoke my status as a warrior I-" she halted, in speech and in step, fear of suspension overcoming the initial adrenaline rush. 

Being able to train was already a sore subject for most people, and this stunt would only add fuel to the fire. She internally warred with her emotions, shame now joining the myriad. If she backed out at this time, she would surely disappoint Loki and she knew how he loved causing a bit of chaos. 

But did the plot outweigh the consequences?

Loki stopped in his tracks and pretended nothing was going on as two guards passed them for a brief moment. He turned to her and shrugged. "The uproar will be about the loose Bilgesnipe running around the castle halls soon," he explained with a wicked smile on his face. 

Sif brought herself out of her thoughts and shook her head with a small smile. "I have to be honest, your creativity never fails to surprise me." 

She was confident from his words that she didn't have to worry about the outcome of this escapade. Loki would spin a tale so grandiose that most of the simpletons of the court would believe him. And the rest, well, they'd turn the other way because he was royalty. Sometimes it paid to be friends with the princes of Asgard.

"Now there's two options. Either you steal that armor and deal the last blow to the beast before anyone else does... or you stay in your corset and scream like the running handmaidens. Your choice.” 

Her apprehension allayed, she played out the scene in her mind. What a glorious picture she would make - adorned in the finest leathers and metals and holding the head of a bilgesnipe above her own in victory. Yes, she could deal with whatever repercussions were bestowed upon her for that moment alone. His last comment, however, snapped her out of her small fantasy.

"You would be so bold as to accuse me of being a frightened girl? If memory serves me right, you were the one to cower from my blows on our first training field." She lightly elbowed him in his midsection.

Loki shrugged slightly at her remark. "To be fair, you roared and kept swinging your sword, meaning to slay me like the beast roaming our halls right now. I didn’t doubt your intentions, for I did cut your hair only nights prior... Little did I know I would strip you from your blonde mane. Nor that you would haunt me for it the rest of my life.”

In their small argument they had halted in the middle of the hallway, a careful smile on Loki’s lips, but a smile nonetheless. Hooking her elbow with his, she pulled him in the direction of the barracks, not wanting to waste any more time squabbling over this at the time, though she was still bitter about the loss of her beautiful locks.

As they walked up to the barracks, hordes of half dressed and hurried warriors rushed out. A horn sounded through the halls. That was their signal. Even the Warriors Three rushed by, pulling out their weapons.

Loki slipped inside, making sure everyone was gone before calling her over. His little stunt left them with not only an arsenal of weaponry, but also a perfectly crafted armor, belonging to the general of the infantry, which he would gladly mold to fit her body like no other piece of clothing ever had.

"Oh, how I hated you at that time. My hair was my best feature." She childishly pouted in jest. "But you're right, I repaid that trickery with beating your arse every time thereafter,” Sif remarked with a grin as she stepped inside.

The room was as close to Valhalla as she would see before her death. She breathed in the smell of iron and steel, taken back to her primary visit to this place. Overcome with nostalgia, she closed her eyes and laughed. "Remember our first day here? You whined about having to train with a _girl _. And now look at us. Plotting together to give the palace a heart attack."__

__"It was my greatest mistake, by far,” Loki admitted, his arms crossed as he kicked a remaining helmet on the floor._ _

__“I realize that all too well, Sif. No need for painful reminders. But, if you insist, you protested to fight me at first glance just as much. Not wanting to be let off easy with the skinny prince, whom you'd slay in mere seconds."_ _

__Loki picked up a pauldron and tossed it her way. "No time for casual conversation, you have a true beast to slay. Stand still."_ _

__Sif nodded at his command, hands extended to her sides to allow Loki to work his magic. She stared at his features knit in concentration. "I feel no remorse for how I treated you in those days," she commented, shrugging slightly._ _

__His hands waved, a golden glow traveling over her curves as the armor appeared around her. He instantly made it fit her like it was her own._ _

She looked down as new materials surrounded her body. "But you didn't deserve the ridicule for your size no more than I did for my biology. You are... _much _stronger than anyone realizes. I regret I didn't see it sooner."__

____

__

____

The shifting and rustling stopped and she glanced back up at him. Being so candor made her self-conscious. She wasn't usually one for feelings. But she felt in her heart it had to be said. None rarely acknowledged his brilliance and, yes, _strength_. It was a different kind than Thor's, but no less important. 

____

____

____

______She quickly turned away, facing the racks of weapons and chose a glaive at random. The blade mattered not, only the wielder of it, as her instructor once said. She had mastered all of them anyways._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Facing Loki she gestured to the exit, "You mentioned a beast in need of slaying?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Loki didn't realize she felt that way strongly enough to point it out. In fact, her words caught him off guard for a few moments, quietly thinking over what she said, along with memorizing all the times she beat him up in the past. He had always thought she favored Thor's strength and person._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Her compliment had him knit his brow, trying to link what she said to any type of behavior he had possibly missed over the years. He only snapped out of it when she reminded him of the beast loose in their castle._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______He smiled and ran out after her, hoping they weren't yet too late. People were still running from the monster and just as they both stepped outside, a soldier came flying in, tumbling down against a statue. Loki made a mocking 'ooh' with his lips before shapeshifting, turning himself into a black stallion for Sif to use. They had to hurry._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Sif mounted Loki and they strode into the thick of it. Following the destruction and disarray, they encountered many soldiers attempting to corral the creature. None could get within two meters though, as any advancing warriors were thrown by its impressive antlers. Sif saw Fandral flying through the air out of the corner of her eye and felt more than heard Loki's neigh of amusement._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Trotting ever closer, Sif readied her glaive in an extended position, preparing to strike. The wild animal finally spotted them, galloping full speed ahead. Both sides braced for collision, the bilgesnipe lowering its head, antlers protruding first._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Sif's glaive hit the beast right on its forehead, but no damage was done. Again, she dealt a great blow, this one landing on its shoulder. That didn’t slow the creature, either. She perceived its scales protected it from any harm. The damned thing was covered in them. If they were impenetrable, norns, that meant her weapon was no use. She persisted once more, aiming for an eye when her grip was knocked loose and her only defense landed far from her reach._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______It swung its head toward her, but was on a path to gore Loki in the process. Without thinking, she stood on Loki's back and leaped off, grabbing hold of the beast's antlers and swinging onto its scaly spine. It snarled and reared on its hind legs, but she held fast. Sif spotted a small patch of fur rather than scales on the bilgesnipe’s neck and concocted a plan._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______"Loki, can you spare a dagger?" Before she finished asking, it materialized in her hand. She plunged the blade into one side of the creature's throat from behind and yanked it across the length of the exposed area. With a thunderous howl and great amount of blood it collapsed, defeated._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Soldiers and guards cheered in their victory, or rather, Sif's victory._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Loki transformed back into himself with a wide smile on his face, proud of the warrior he had helped, if only a little. Hogun and Volstagg lifted her up on their shoulders while others got themselves busy in cutting off the beast's head._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______She had done it. She had slain the beast. Filled with shock and excitement at having accomplished a feat many skilled men united could not do, she only stared at its form as the writhing halted. There was an instance where the world seemed to stop. Everyone appeared frozen in their shout of victory, the sound not yet reaching Sif's ears. She looked to Loki, his bright eyes and beaming smile, and there was no one else she would rather share this moment with._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Then reality came crashing in around her. The chaotic movement and deafening roar hit her at once. Her friends hoisted her up for all to see and carried her away chanting her name._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______As more soldiers gathered around, they all wanted to toss her around in celebration. It was a promising start of the festive season and having a heroine to celebrate made them all the merrier. They would drink to her success that night and for many years to come. It was the start of Sif's legacy._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Loki watched her as they carried her around, his smile dimming down to a simple smirk along his lips. He crossed his arms as they moved her away from him and whomever stayed to clean up the mess. His work was done._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______This meant much for her as a warrior, but especially as a female warrior. Of course, she had conquered many beasts in her day, but none as daunting and definitely none so publicly. She could already hear the murmurs of the handmaidens and lower-level guards who had hidden at the first sight of the bilgesnipe._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Word would spread fast as it always did at the castle and soon all would know of her fierceness today. This could in turn lead to the lords and the ladies of the court finally accepting her position as a warrior. She only had one person to thank, but he wasn't anywhere amidst the lively crowd._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Looking back toward the carnage left in the hall, she spotted his retreating form. "Loki," she called with exuberance. "Will you not join us? It is your triumph as much as mine."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Even though her words were barely audible over the chanting men, Loki chuckled and shook his head, amused by her offer, but he wasn't one for parties as such. He knew how this would go down. The soldiers would get drunk, they would celebrate and sing songs until they could no longer walk themselves home. Tales would spread and she would be praised into Valhalla for her deed today. As did he... quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______No, Loki would rarely attend such feasts, unless Thor forced him along. He could enjoy himself, pull a few tricks and drink some ale like the others. But Loki prefered the silence of the night, practicing his magic or simply reading along the pages of his favorite books._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______The young god shook his head and smiled. "I had absolutely nothing to do with it." His form vanished as a handmaiden broke their line of sight, retreating to his chambers._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Sif was slightly confounded. He was the one to orchestrate the entire happening. Why now would he choose to take his leave when the revelry was upon them? And why did he deny his hand, or hooves, in the matter? Because of his aid she was able to vanquish the creature._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______It struck her then that she didn't see him often at these merry gatherings. She wondered the reason, but then there were many things the dark-haired prince did that would always remain a mystery to her._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____


	3. Chapter 3

The lot of guards and soldiers arrived at the tavern soon enough, and began drinking mead as if their lives depended on it. The soldiers relayed the story to every other patron there, each time the antlers getting bigger and her heroic takedown more grandiose. Sif scoffed and shook her head. She hadn't wanted such a grand spectacle made of it, but now she could understand why Thor liked the admiration. It easily bolstered one's confidence and made you feel invincible. If she wasn't careful though, she would start to rely on high praise of her skills rather than training to better them.

Sif was slightly inebriated. The strong drink had quickly affected her after she had emptied two cups. She attempted to stand from the bench and stumbled. Okay, more than slightly. She couldn't even remember why she'd stood. Oh that's right. She was going to reenact her killing blow on Volstagg. Looking around for something that could be used as a dagger reminded her of Loki's absence and she abruptly turned course. She grabbed a bottle off the table at random and headed for his rooms, determined to include him in the celebrating. Her friends and adoring public called her name but she waved them off, exiting into the cold night. 

By sheer luck she ended up in the royal wing of the castle and knocked on Loki's door. Loki considered not answering whomever required his attention. It was a loud but sloppy knock, and that usually meant he was not going to like whomever required his attention. Especially not at this hour. When he reminded himself that it was probably Sif, back from her celebrations, he closed his book and opened his door, sighing as he smelled the tavern ale on her. "Lady Sif. What brings you here at this hour?" he drawled, stepping aside quickly.

As soon as the door she was slumped against opened, she stumbled into his room, battling the pull of the ground. A hand steadied her and she registered that her friend had asked a question. "I come bearing mead!" She extended the bottle to him but realized halfway through its course that it was unnaturally light. She tipped it upside to find it completely empty of every single drop. A giggle escaped as she cast it to the ground. 

"Well, I had meant to bring the festivities to you since you decided it well to abandon me in our time of victory. Though I must have picked a discarded bottle." She paused a moment, as if in deep contemplation. "Nevertheless, you may drink your own wine. I know you have only the best in your personal collection and it would be nice of you to share. I tire of ale after all."

Loki shook his head, not even bothering to answer the clearly heavily intoxicated warrior. He hated seeing her like this. He felt his brother and the other warriors had a bad influence on her, and no matter how skilled she was with a sword, somehow she was never very resistant to alcoholic beverages. 

He realized he was never going to be able to get her all the way to her chambers without either waking up the entire castle or hurting himself, so he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, carrying her inside. 

Loki sat her down on his bedside, cleaning up the empty bottle and locking his door. He didn't want her wandering off on her own in this state. He distrusted some of the guard's intentions in regards to women. He'd let her stay here with him for the remainder of the night. 

"What- what are you doing?" Her words slurred as she was guided to a bed. His bed. It was definitely made for royalty, as the soft throws and plush pillows welcomed her the moment she touched them. She could easily fall asleep here, but she had come for a reason! She couldn't remember what that reason was anymore, though.

Loki used his magic to rid her from the metal of her armor, leaving her in her leather and wool blends to sleep in. "You are not drinking anything. Sleep, please..."

He tucked her in, spreading a large hide over her before moving to his night stand. Out of the golden drawer he took a stick of incense and lit it, the pleasant smell filling his room. It was one he had made himself, infused with herbs, but with a ring of spring flowers. Lavender and fresh blossoms were among his favorites. He had created it to encourage pleasant dreams, which he thought she deserved, knowing what a hangover would do to her in the morning. 

The cold metal of her vambraces transformed into soft fabric and she was so content when he covered her slightly chilled body, she forgot she wasn't in her own rooms. Surrounded by a familiar scent and pleasant voice, she was lulled into sleep, exhaustion overcoming her. She drifted off to the sound of pages turning.

Loki sat down in his comfortable chair across the room and read all through the night. Whenever she became restless he would use a touch of magic to calm her down. 

\----

At dawn he let her sleep, still plenty of time before breakfast was served. So he took a shower himself, taking his sweet time to clean up and start his day.

Sif awoke slowly to a pounding headache. Norns, why did she have to drink so profusely the previous night? A small stream of light escaped past the thick curtains and illuminated a room that was not hers.

She leapt out of bed with a start, presuming the worst possible scenario. Her fellow comrades in arms weren't the most reputable when it came to women, especially besotted women. If one of them had decided to abuse her tipsy state the previous night, she would surely end his life, distinguished warrior or not.

She assessed her situation and noted she was wearing clothes, which didn't seem like something an offender would bother with after, so it begged the question- where was she?

Finally scanning the room, all her fear was allayed when she realized its owner. Loki's signature green covered everything, and stacks of books were piled high on the dark mahogany desk in the corner. The scent filtered through her nose and she recognized it as the one wafting through the air as she fell into a deep slumber. She was safe.

It was then that the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out which cleared to display Loki in only a towel. His eyes grew wide as he saw her sit in his bed, realizing he had been so deep in thought that he had forgotten about his visitor, and now there was no way back. He was glad he had not been drying his hair with the towel currently around his waist as he walked out. That would have been a disaster. 

"Aah, look who's up . . . How are you feeling?" the god of mischief asked as he slowly walked to his closet, hiding his own discomfort well.

She was dumbstruck. Having just woken up and still nursing the hangover of the decade, all she could think was _'wow'_. Judging by his widened eyes, though, she must have muttered it aloud. She was grateful he decided not to comment on her slip. She'd had a rough night after all.

But she couldn't easily explain it away in her mind. She trained with men all the time, it wasn't like she hadn't seen a naked torso before. In fact, Thor rarely ever wore a tunic when sparring. This occurrence shouldn't be any different. But it was.

While most warriors stripped down on the field, Loki had never disrobed a single garment even in the hottest period of the sun's reign. He always claimed it was better to practice in a state as close to one would be during the real fight, which Sif saw wisdom in. Many took his answer to signify his embarrassment at not being carved like a statue as his brother was. Looking at him now, Sif knew that wasn't the case.

Whatever his reasoning, Loki chose to hide a rather impressive set of abdominal muscles that could rival even Thor's. She'd like to blame her recovering mind for staring at her friend, but that would be a lie. For some reason the whole situation bothered her. Seeing her friend in this state shouldn't make her speechless.

He sauntered to his wardrobe and she realized she should take her leave. It was his room after all. And if her hazy memory served her well, she had already been enough of a burden. 

"Still not up to usual, but I'll recover soon enough. I thank you for your hospitality and apologize for my behavior last evening." She stood and straightened her clothing, self conscious even though his eyes weren't upon her. "I must be going now, I'll return the garments later," she quickly added and exited into the hall with scarlet cheeks.

Before Loki could tell her that she could stay and that they could go to the hall for breakfast together, she was gone, leaving him with a big grin on his face. He was flattered by her response, in fact, he had never seen her behave quite that way ever before. He had only observed it among women who gazed at Thor. He took it as the highest of compliments. Not even his overthinking could change it into anything negative, though it would not change the way he would dress or behave around her. This would merely turn into one of those stories they’d tell each other in another five hundred years. 

Loki got dressed and joined his friends and family in the hall, the small but proud smile still plastered on his face as he joined his mother's side.

Sif was mortified to say the least. She replayed the interaction over and over in her mind and kept coming back to how the droplets of water zigzagged their way down Loki's stomach. Shaking her head as if to shake away her thoughts, she walked briskly to her room hoping not to see any familiar faces.

It was just her luck to run into Thor in the corridor. This was one of the times she wished she had studied magic - particularly apparition. Was it too much to ask he not make conversation? Knowing her friend, that was highly unlikely.

Thor's smile came out the moment he saw his best warrior friend. "Lady Sif! What has our finest warrior this struck on a morning as lovely as this one?" He had obviously noted her expression. She was usually much more focussed. "Did the ale get to you? I think Volstagg still has a remedy for that. Join us at breakfast? Father would like to praise you for your deeds yesterday."

His cheeriness at this hour sickened her. Wait, that was just the mead making its way up her throat. She needed to find a bathroom and quick.

Her friend still waited for her answer with those big open eyes, though, and so she decided it best to reply before he summoned a healer or worse, his brother. He was the one person she could not face any time in the near future after what just transpired. 

"Good morn to you, my friend. Yes, I believe I partook too generously in drink last night." She forced a flippant chuckle and tried to act her normal self when nothing about this day so far had been normal. "I'd very much like to acquire that from him. And of course I will. Just let me get cleaned up first and I'll be on my way."

After she had emptied her stomach and gotten dressed, she could only pray that most of the castle's inhabitants would have finished and had left the dining hall. Namely a certain prince. If not, she would have the realm's most awkward breakfast to sit through ahead of her.

Sif felt a bit better after purging what was left of her stomach contents and taking a nice long bath. She hadn't realized how dirty she still was from the battle. Scrubbing off the blood and grime was refreshing. If only she could wash away the embarrassing moments in Loki's room. 

Norns, she acted no better than the ladies of the court fawning over Thor. How little he must think of her now, just another silly girl playing at soldier. If she lost his respect over this matter, she would be devastated. Loki was one of the few that truly accepted her position. She was sure he had learned this respect of all peoples from Frigga. 

Thor on the other hand, well, he wasn't as chivalrous. More than once had he propositioned her to join him in his bed. In his defense, he was drunk every time, although that _is_ the state in which one's true intentions show. He never dared to mention it when sober, most likely knowing Sif would personally deliver his arse into Hel.

But Loki - mischievous, smart, and yes, caring Loki - she knew he would never take advantage of her. She also realized he would probably make light of that morning's conversation, if he mentioned it at all. Hopefully she was just being absurd about it. Hopefully it hadn't changed their friendship.

Her empty stomach made itself clear and she figured now was as good a time as any to venture into the dining hall. Whatever awaited her there was up to fate.

\----

Thor had simply shrugged as she nearly ran off. Something was wrong, but maybe his brother knew more. The god of thunder had entered the hall, the place quieting down already when he joined his father's side. "The Lady Sif is having a hard time with last night's ale and acting strangely. Do you know anything, brother? 

Loki looked up from his bread, brow knit. "She came to my rooms late last night. I helped her to bed..." 

" _Your_ bed?" Thor interrupted, a wide grin appeared on the blonde's face. Loki knew what was coming and sighed in annoyance. 

"I took care of her and laid her to sleep. I on the other hand spent my night reading. Don't think of me like one of your perverted friends, brother." 

"And why would she look for your company, Loki? You know we've been getting closer lately. Why not bring her to my chambers to aid her?" Thor didn't see the way Loki stared at him, as he was busy getting himself some meat.

"Because you're a fool and possibly just as intoxicated at that time of night. Leaving her on her own would have been irresponsible. Leaving her with you would have turned into a scandal."

“A scandal? She is mine and everyone knows it. We train together, we spend time together and we drink together. No one would be surprised if we’d sleep together. But now she stayed in your rooms, and what do you think people will say? You’re the scandal, Loki.”

The moment Sif walked in, Loki got up angrily, slamming down his goblet. Loki knew better, but he could not stand for Thor's disrespect towards her, or him for that matter. Before Loki stormed off he looked at his mother, making a small bow. "I have not forgotten about our appointment this afternoon. Enjoy your morning, mother." 

When the god of mischief turned to walk out his eyes landed on Sif, swallowing hard as he understood she might have heard everything. He took a deep breath before passing her by, his eyes stuck on her for as long as he could.

Oh no. Loki was furious with her. She had apt reason to worry. Tears began to form in her eyes as she contemplated just retreating the way she'd come. But it was too late, those remaining had already seen her. Loki caught her eye in passing and the rage there made her stomach turn. How could she possibly feel nauseous again when there was nothing inside her to be rid of? Her hunger dissipated in favor of the unease now filling up every space.

The door slammed and her heart broke. Gingerly taking a seat at the sparse table, she made eye contact with the Queen. Her warm, knowing eyes seemed to see right through Sif. She felt exposed, like she couldn't hide. She grabbed a roll from the platter in front of her just for something to do. The previous scene left her no longer craving food. Knowing her body's needs, though, she ripped pieces off and dutifully swallowed them down. It felt like rocks settling in the pit of her gut, not at all pleasant or satisfying.

All of this having happened within the span of a few seconds, Thor finally broke the silence as he was wont to do. "You must forgive my brother, he cannot take jesting well."

Frigga frowned for a moment, quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "Thor, won't you go and apologize to your brother?"

"Mother, I did nothi-"

"Go," she repeated, more of a command than a suggestion this time. The god of thunder left, and with a wave of her hand, as did the rest of the table's occupants.

"Now," Frigga said, placing a comforting hand on top of Sif's, "what's the matter, dear? You're not acting yourself." She was no fool. She saw the glance between the warrior and her younger son. The way he looked on her with longing even if he couldn't yet place the feeling. How she reciprocated the same emotion in her eyes.

"I'm fine Your Majesty, just a little too much ale."

"You don't have to lie to me, child. You forget I've known you most of your life." 

Sif could not very well tell her of her problems with her own son so instead replied, "I'm not quite ready to discuss it yet."

Frigga nodded, accepting her answer. She would discover the truth sooner or later. "Well, when you feel you are ready, you're always welcome to visit me. I happen to have a free period of time later if you so choose to visit my personal training room."

Done with her roll, Sif stood, ready to escape. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she hastily said, already halfway to the door.

\----

No matter how much Thor insisted to apologize to his younger brother, Loki kept shutting him down. The raven haired god locked himself away in his chambers, angry and hurt, knowing he could never win from his perfect brother. Everyone loved him. 

When Thor kept banging the hand crafted wooden doors, trying to convince Loki to let him in, the young god couldn't help but reach for his favorite knife, swiftly throwing it at the door, so hard the very tip of the blade split the wood all the way to Thor's side. The thunder god understood what that meant. 

"Don't you dare tell mother I didn't try!" he called before walking off. 

Loki yelled at himself, his magic exploding around him, tossing over his pile of documents and alchemy ingredients. After several hours of tidying up his room, trying his hardest to keep himself busy so he didn't have to think, Loki remembered his promise to his mother. He had a training session planned with her. His finger ran by the edge of his knife, still embedded in the woodwork of his door, sighing deeply. Time to get himself together and be the son he was expected to be. 

When Sif reached her rooms, she collapsed on the bed and finally let herself cry. Loki's friendship meant a lot to her and she wasn't ready to lose it. He understood what it meant to not be understood. Most people didn't see why she wanted to be a warrior or he a sorcerer. They bonded over mutual experiences of not feeling like they particularly fit into any role. If he was done with her, she would have no one, at least not on that level of understanding. She eventually fell asleep with red eyes and a pulsing headache.

When she rose a few hours later, she had no clue how to mend things with Loki. It would seem her friend didn't even want to see her let alone talk out their issues.

Well, Frigga had offered to listen. And who knew better how to get through to him than his own mother. Possibly she could shed some light on the matter. Maybe she was overreacting after all, reading into things too much.

Frigga had always guessed her son felt something more for the shieldmaiden. His reaction to Thor's whispered comments about Sif, something about bedding her, only further proved her theory. Loki didn't show anger much, but when he did it was explosive. These instances only occurred when he felt strongly on the subject.

She knew deep down he truly cared for Sif in more ways than a friend did. She also felt warmly towards the girl, who had become like family. Frigga had thought on many occasions that she would make a wonderful queen.

Odin thought the same, but in his scenario, she was married to Thor. Frigga didn't much care for that outcome, knowing Thor's interest was only surface deep, at least until he grew up. She hated to admit it, but her eldest son's main concern surrounding women was how he could get them in his bed, or to tell them tales of how grand of a warrior and king he would be. 

Sif deserved better than that. She should be with someone who supported her wholeheartedly, someone she could relate to, someone like-

A knock sounded at her chamber door, and a handmaid informed her of her younger son's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was let in, his knife strapped to his hip in orderly fashion. He had changed clothing, wearing a simple wool blend Norse tunic and leather belt, instead of his usual intricate leather designs, though the gold embroidery was impressive. The young god moved to kiss his mother's cheek before he sat down and started combing out his hair, followed by some braiding to keep his hair out of his face. He needed a haircut. 

It had been a long while since they last got together, and he had missed their chats and trainings. It was their alone time, which he desperately needed. On bad days it could be the only joy of his day. So far today was no different. 

Frigga was happy to see her son. These training sessions had been few and far between lately. Of course, Loki didn't need help with honing his skills, but it gave her an excuse to check in on how he was feeling. Her duties as queen oftentimes overshadowed other areas of her life and though her boys were grown, she still wanted to be involved in their lives.

She concocted this invitation of training years ago when she realized Loki would never come to her of his own volition to discuss emotions. He was the sort to hold everything close and let it destroy him from the inside. She understood in a way as she had done the same when she was young and naive. But that path never lead to good things, only heartache. If she could extract his thoughts and the things that weighed him down and he left her room lighter, well, that was all she had ever wanted.

She waited until the handmaiden had closed the door until she got right down to it, not bothering with the thinly veiled pretense. "My son, you know I have no problem expressing one's feelings, but why the sudden outburst? You were content, happy even if I may say so, when you entered."

Loki sighed softly, surrendering to his mother's mercy. Over the years it had become first instinct. The true training she had performed on him felt like a key to a lock. There was only one person he was ever this open and honest with, but even if he wanted to, Loki could never lie to her. 

"You're right, mother. I simply could not stand the way Thor spoke of Sif. I feel like he has no respect for her... or me for that matter. She is not his property. She is no tool or toy you pull from a closet to play with, only to drop it when you’re bored ot it," he confessed.

"And why do you presume it bothered you so? Surely Thor makes such comments about other women in your company." Frigga was no fool. She knew the true character of her children. If she didn't, what kind of a mother would she be? But she would deal with that at another time. This was about showing Loki what she had seen all along.

Maybe talking about the situation would help him accept his feelings more readily. If he really thought through his reasoning, he might come to a revelation.

"It always disgusts me when he speaks ill of women. But after Sif's victory the night before, she deserves, more than ever, to be spoken about and to as an equal. Not some whore he can sway into his bed. He was not there for her when she walked drunk through the hallways. Thank the Norns he wasn't. She would have been defiled. I care about her mother..." His last words left his throat softly. Not because he was ashamed though. He simply didn't like admitting to something when he knew there was no point to it.

Frigga didn't bother to hide her smile. "Your respect for all people, your loyalty to your friends, it's all indicators of the great man you've become." She grasped his hand. "You've grown much in mind but also in heart. I'm proud of you, Loki." Her son gave her a look. And in this matter he kindly disagreed with her. There was no need for her to butter him up. 

Nonetheless Loki wasn't going to speak his mind on that matter. He loved his mother and he was grateful that at least she saw some redeeming qualities. Whenever he was struggling, she would always be there for him. And all he could repay her with was honesty. Because no matter how much good she saw in him, he wondered just how much bad she saw. He questioned just how much she saw of his struggles. How hard he tried to be heard and liked and yet how hard he pushed away anyone who truly cared. How bitter he could be about not fitting in, and yet, thankful that he didn't. Loki was in a constant struggle with himself and only his mother ever managed to quiet those voices in his head, even if it were for a few hours. 

Frigga had set up a few targets, which Loki gladly made use of to rid himself of his frustrations. He got to his feet and walked over, conjuring up a set of throwing knives, one of which he playfully flipped between his fingers before getting to work. 

Frigga watched Loki land knife after knife into the dead center of the targets and decided to make things interesting. Target practice was good, but would only get him so far in hand-to-hand combat, which he'd have to engage in at one point or another. And not that he couldn’t get such training in the arena, but no one fought quite like him. She had been his teacher after all. 

She quietly took out a long dagger and surprised him by striking at him from his side, but after years of training he seamlessly sidestepped her. He wasn't prepared for her quick manoeuvre, however, as she transferred her knife to her other hand in the blink of an eye. She held it to his neck and waited to see how he would escape. It was important he know when to parry and when to retreat. 

She worried about him in a real battle as he preferred his daggers over a sword. She had nightmares that one day the close contact needed to reach his opponent would not work out in his favor. She knew he was skilled and believed in his abilities, but a cornered enemy was unpredictable, and she had to prepare him for many possible outcomes.

Thankfully he was used to this game of hers and blinked himself away. She had taught him well, but he wasn't yet accustomed to all of her tricks. 

As her son advanced on her, she stayed as still as possible, only raising her knife at the last minute. His dagger came arcing down and went straight through her duplicate, vanishing her false image. She appeared behind him with the knife point tangible at his back.

It was then that her handmaiden knocked on her chamber door.

Loki used this distraction to turn around and unhand her blade. He smiled as he let go of her, twisting both knives in his hands. "I need more practice, mother. I hear you," he laughed, moving away, taking a break. He took himself to the water basin, tossing some water in his face, spilling some in his motions. It didn't matter. He'd get warmer and sweaty in no time when they'd continue. 

Frigga said nothing, only smirked in response. She went to attend to the matter at the door, leaving him to his own devices. When she opened it, she immediately recognized Lady Sif on the other side and was reminded of her earlier idea. There had been a misunderstanding at the breakfast table that she felt was better resolved in a timely manner. The two friends should never stay apart for too long. It was for the good of the whole castle, really. The last time they weren't speaking to each other, everyone was either horribly pranked or bruised on the training field.

Frigga wouldn't exactly consider it meddling, but some things just needed an extra little push to get back on their feet. That was all she was doing. "Ah, dear girl, come in."

She was welcomed into her room with a radiant smile and Sif's spirits instantly lifted. That was until she heard water sloshing and spotted Loki.

It was when he saw Sif step into the room that Loki got distracted, his wet hands slipping as he tripped, pushing over the large bowl, which fell all over him. For a second he stood there frozen in embarrassment, taking a deep breath to keep his cool. This was a well set up plan by his mother, he now realized and he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner.

Desperately wanting to turn tail and run, she stayed only out of respect for Frigga. She had come for guidance on how to deal with her son, not be thrown into an awkward encounter with him when she still didn't know where they stood.

Except his current state brought back memories of that morning and she couldn't deal with this right now. "I apologise my queen, I didn't know you had company. If I may, I'll return later."

Loki stood motionless as the warrior stepped inside, dripping on the floor in shame. "Lady Sif..." he greeted, his face hard, feeling like an idiot. He tugged a wet strand of hair back behind his ear, the rest still neatly pulled into his braids. "Excuse me for my eh... yeah." He gave up explaining his current situation and tried to wring out his shirt best he could. 

Frigga stood back and observed their interaction. It was slightly comical, but she had maintain an unassuming air. "There's no need for your departure. Loki and I were just finished, weren't we dear?" She didn't miss his small glare. "In fact, I'm feeling worn out from our sparring. I think I'll retire to my study if you two don't mind?”

Loki shot his mother a look. Why was she doing this? If this had been about his brother, she would have invited the thunder god instead. But obviously something was going on he was unaware of and he would have rather talked about it with his mother instead of being played like a pawn. 

“Loki about this morning…” Sif started, not sure where to take this, but something needed to be said. Nonetheless she moved back towards the door and opened it as she continued. “You’re angry with me, obviously. I don’t know why, but maybe --” 

Loki's brows knit to a frown and he stepped forward, feeling the water move in his boots. "Sif..." he started, disrupting her mid sentence as he shook his head in confusion. "I was angry with my brother. You know how he can get under my skin and he was particularly good at that this morning. My anger was not towards you, but I admit, it was about you. I am sorry I gave you the impression of such”

Sif was shocked. If he wasn't angry at her. Then she had been upset over nothing. She thought about it for a few moments. If the anger wasn’t aimed at her, but she was the subject of his anger, then he had gotten upset for her. There was a thought in the back of her mind but she paid it no attention. She was getting ahead of herself.

She closed the door back up and hesitantly walked further into the room, offering him a towel as she moved past one. "You didn't harm me, you don't have to apologize." 

"If anything, I should be the one to apologize for my actions the night before. It was impetuous of me to show up at your door. I'm truly sorry for any trouble I caused you."

Loki took the towel from her and dried his face quickly. "Sif you were no trouble at all. I laid you to sleep and watched over you for a night. If that were the worst of my troubles I could be considered a lucky man," Loki smiled, taking off his belt, his wet tunic sucking further against his skin. 

"You're too charitable; I know I'm not a demure drunk." She laughed. He truly was a great friend and she was embarrassed she ever doubted him.

He looked around, making sure his mother had left the room out of courtesy. “Do you mind?” he asked, still embarrassed, lifting the bottom of his tunic in a suggestive motion. 

He was already lifting his shirt, so clearly it was rhetorical but her brain was simultaneously screaming 'no' and 'yes please' inside her head. Even though the warrior controlled most of her emotions about it, a small blush appeared in her cheeks and she couldn’t help her drifting eyes.

His eyes scanned her response while he took off his tunic, and the fact that she had still not given him an answer was all the response he needed. "Either I am repulsing, but you don’t dare speak, or I might start to think you enjoyed what you saw this morning… Which was an accident, mind you," he chuckled, making light of it. 

“Either way you probably shouldn’t stare too long. Thor would not be happy," he laughed, the idea of his brother getting frustrated amusing him to no end.

Sif tried her best to feign nonchalance but she was sure she was entirely transparent. She couldn't be faulted for having a reaction, she was only admiring the hard work and effort he put into training. That's a completely platonic soldierly thing to do. All friends imagined running their hands over their friend's abdomen, right?

"Just the opposite, actually." Her eyes widened in realization that she'd uttered it aloud. She quickly tried to cover it up, asking, "Why would Thor not be happy?"

"Because he managed to convince me you are actually taken," Loki said, instantly looking for a reply in her eyes, stepping closer to the goddess of war. Her initial reply sparked something he was more than interested in revealing. 

If anything, he would love to taunt his brother, but more so, perhaps this was the right time to talk about the two of them. It was something he had been ignoring since the moment both his father seemed to disagree. They clearly had other ideas, which meant that the god of mischief would be on the sidelines once more. But perhaps… Just maybe this was fate, with the kind help of his mother’s hand. "I am sure he would hate to see that illusion break, don't you think?" 

*Oh.* She sucked in a breath. "Is that... is that the real reason behind your anger?" This changed everything. If he- No, he couldn't possibly mean to say he felt the same way. He was only teasing her. That had to be the case. Why else would he make such bold statements? He was rubbing her silly emotions in her face. She was being manipulated because she let her feelings control her.

But that didn't explain the gleam in his eye. She'd never seen that look before. It did something to her she didn't care to admit. Her throat was dry as he approached her still.

There was a hint of hunger in his eyes. He simply couldn't help himself. He just imagined what could be in that moment, the mistakes they could make together and just how amazing that would be. "I suppose I am simply jealous in nature. You must forgive me," Loki spoke with the most insincere smile he could muster, sarcasm flowing richly from his silver tongue.

He spoke again and her heart almost stopped at the wicked grin he flashed her. Oh, two could play at this.

She took a step towards him. If she reached out, she could touch that glorious chest. "Don't apologize when you're not remorseful. It doesn't suit you." She licked her lips absentmindedly but saw his eyes followed the path of her tongue.

"You're right. Remorse doesn't suit me at all," he smiled, twisting her words. "Perhaps we should focus on things that do suit me. I know a thing or two at which I am undoubtedly better than feeling sorry for my oaf brother. Could you possibly be swayed into finding out what those things are...? Or was my brother speaking the truth this morning?" 

Loki knew perfectly well how to use his sexuality. It was a perfect combination of direct and unabashed play with words, and playing into every single opportunity he had to exploit just that. It had rarely failed him and yet he used it on even fewer occasions. His brother worked so very different and Loki couldn't stand watching him court any and every lady. Loki loved playing with his ladies, test their resilience a little, push and pull tactics and all. He didn't like to boast about any of this though, as he found it disrespectful to speak of women like they were objects to conquer. It's why he always let his friends speak for themselves while he listened on, all of them assuming Loki lived a very solitary life. They had simply yet to catch him.

Sif knew he was skilled with words, but it had never occurred to her of how well they would work against her. She couldn't believe this conversation was taking place at all. This was Loki. Her friend. The little boy who had cut her hair. The young adult she'd gotten into countless levels of trouble with. The man currently standing in front of her trying to seduce her. 

He tempted fate with his actions. What he didn't know was she could be just as provocative.

She took another small step closer, almost closing the gap between them. Leaning over so her mouth was by his ear she whispered, "You're playing with fire, god of mischief. If you're not careful, you might burn yourself.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both had set something in motion that neither of them wanted to stop. But where does this lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. Real life comes first, and honestly it has been busy for both of us. We hope that this chapter will make up for the wait at least. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this fic. We truly appreciate it and it inspires us to give you the best writing we can. Also it's super awkward to put out smut like this for everyone to read >///<

Loki kept tight control over his body. Despite the urge to touch her, his hands stayed still. And despite the flood of lust that washed over him, caused by words, he didn't give her anything to work with, even though his body yearned and screamed for it. 

In that one moment, she felt invincible. Loki showed no emotion - no false bravado, no smirk, nothing - which told her everything. If she could make the Silvertongue speechless, she could accomplish any feat.

Loki didn't doubt her words for one second. He knew what he was playing with and at this point he'd let her scorch him alive if that's what she wished. He'd let her burn him down inch by inch if she so pleased. The god of mischief would give his soul for her to use and waste however she saw fit after what she just implied. No one had ever used words like those against him, at least not without actual power behind them, and little did he realize that that was exactly what he had always wanted and needed. 

"Make no mistake Lady Sif... For I am more than willing to take a fall. But I will take you down with me,” he said, his smile growing as he spoke each word.

It stretched from one ear to another not unlike a predator readying to pounce. She couldn't deny that she felt the same hunger. It burned through her, consuming every fibre of her being. An all-consuming, unquenchable desire overcame her and her hands shook as she tried not to devour him right then and there. 

After a moment that seemed to last forever, Loki broke himself free from his thoughts and he chuckled, his eyes narrowing as he leaned closer ever so carefully, his lips ghosting over the delicate skin of her neck, creating just enough contact to take her with him through the means of magic.

When Sif opened her eyes - she hadn't even realized they were closed - they were in the middle of Loki's room, the one she had desperately escaped only hours earlier. The air was charged with electricity and she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"I think you're the one mistaken, my prince. This isn't falling," she paused, pushing him back slightly, regaining control over her emotions if only for a moment to force him to look her in the eyes. "This is flying."

Loki dropped the towel he still held in his hand, his lips parting as he took a deep breath, the rumbling in his chest near audible. No longer having the patience to consider anything rationally, his now free hands moved up to her face, his long fingers ghosting over her temples, combing into the raven black hair of the goddess he craved. He searched her eyes for the slightest hint of doubt, but found none. His lips hesitated over hers for a mere moment before colliding against them, finally breaking the tension between the two, giving into his desires.

Their kiss began slow at first, heavy breaths and small breaks in between to catch their breath. But it didn’t take long until an animalistic passion took over. Their kisses became sloppy and more eager as they dropped the facade of craving each other. A simple flick of her tongue initiated a heated battle between the two and Loki hummed as he found the fierce spirit of the warrior he held. That strong and unbreakable wit and strength she had displayed countless times while beating him up on the battlefield. 

His hands were everywhere at once. They felt reverent running down her bare arms and possessive as they landed on her hips, obsessively pulling them up against his own. The heat radiating off his naked chest was palpable. She finally gave in and let her own hands explore every inch of his torso, clawing on his shoulders and biceps, delivering nothing short of a passionate fight. 

So much was happening, her senses were overloaded. The world was reduced to the two of them and she wouldn't be pulled away for anything in the universe. Loki was losing his mind, thoughts running wild and yet, there was no thinking involved. His hands thought for themselves as he wrapped them around her back, one hand sliding up the back of her leather tunic. He moaned against her lips, aching for more. He wanted to discover every inch of her, making her his, consuming her in every way he knew he could. 

The young god pulled her along, pushing her up against the dark wood of his chamber doors, her pale skin in dark contrast against the near blackened and polished wood. His mouth started traveling along her jaw and down her throat. When even that wasn't enough, his fingers fiddled on her buckles. The riled-up god got impatient with himself, teeth grazing the nape of her neck. His hands ripped apart the soft lambskin leather hiding her body, like opening a gift... And a gift it was. 

His cold fingers slipped up her torso, feeling her soft skin, moving along every curve as his face pushed further along her collarbone, head buried between her raven locks. He would spare no expense on satisfying every craving he had, nor hers for that matter.

His knee pressed between her thighs, creating friction, which pulled a soft moan from her lips, much like every other trick he pulled. His hand slipped down her thigh, past her knee, pulling her leg over his hip.

"I will take you to Valhalla..." he breathed against her skin, eyes closed, lost in ecstasy.

\----

She had never imagined any situation like the one she was currently engaged in. Never having dreamt of Loki in this way, she was afraid now she'd never be able to stop. The things he did with his hands, Norns, his tongue swirling in her mouth - it was almost too much. When he let out a moan, she was done for. Out of all his fanciful and eloquent words, that was the one sound from his lips that ruined her.

Suddenly she was being pressed against a hard surface, but she had no time to think on that when his mouth moved to her neck. It was hot and wet and felt like being worshipped. She thought it couldn't get any better - though she should know by now it always could - but then he was slowly pushing her tunic up and his hands were gliding over her bare body underneath. He began undoing her leather breeches and she had never felt such an urgent need to be rid of her garments. It seemed he felt the same way for he decided to rip them open, ruining them in the process though Sif had no care. She was just as desperate as he.

She felt something pressing her legs apart and she willingly made space for what she realized was his knee. The friction against her core was amazing but nowhere near satisfying. Her breath caught as one of her legs was pulled high around his body, gladly joining the other, pushing herself up, her fingers now tangling through his still wet hair.

A wave of heat washed over her when he spoke into her neck and she had never wanted anything more than to be fully consumed by him.

The fusion of their bodies was so tight, they appeared as one being. She would do anything to stay wrapped around him forever. Ragnarok could be upon them and she still wouldn't move from her position.

She could only answer one word - "Loki!"

\----

He groaned satisfyingly at the mention of his name in a way he had never expected to hear from her. He pushed the leather over her shoulders, his eyes feasting on the sight of her perfect form. 

The god of mischief gently put her back on her feet and pushed himself off, walking backwards into his room, granting his eyes all he could ever wish for. His fingers worked on his own hair, untying his already half undone braids to make yet another mess now falling over his cheekbones. 

"Look at you..." he smiled wickedly. "And look at me. Look how you make me weak, Sif. My body is screaming, crying out for you and I am willing, but you'll have to come... and get it. Don't let me off easy. I see no need to make this less of a challenge. Hurt me good, Lady Sif... set me up for disaster."

\----

All at once, he pulled away and she'd never felt so cold. Why would he leave her now, of all times, when she needed him most? She wanted to scream, to drag his body back to hers and use it as a cloak. She had never felt so powerful as when he looked on her in reverence, mapping out every inch of skin with his hungry eyes. He was addicting, a drug she never wanted to give up. 

He walked away with his usual swagger, letting his hair loose as he did so. Pity, she thought, she'd liked the braids, but the way his tousled raven hair fell next to his face was still a sight, the bright green of his eyes only more prominently affecting her.

His words grabbed her heart and yanked, his magnetic field pulling her closer as she tried to fight it. Her feet moved of their own volition toward him, but she halted before she reached his position. She glanced up at him from under her lashes. He didn't deserve to be rewarded for his abrupt departure. She was still the goddess of war, and he would feel her wrath. She waited a beat, partly leaving him hanging like he did her, but also composing her thoughts enough to answer. 

"Mark my words, Loki, if it's destruction you crave, I will grant it to you. I will brand you as mine and use you how I see fit. I will be the only one you cry out to, but all will hear you scream." 

She grabbed a handful of those beautiful raven locks and yanked back, exposing his throat. Licking a small stripe across it, she nipped at his pulse point in warning. "I will tear you to pieces and devour you entirely." She emphasized this with another nip at his neck, but this time she sucked at the small bite after, a red outline already forming.

 

Loki moaned unabashedly at her words. He hissed at the sting of her bite but let out yet another softer moan when the pain soothed. Oh how he loved this, how much he loved her. He had imagined this a thousand times, though not intentionally. Just rarely, waking from his dreams or when she had cut him down in training, though he would have never admitted to anyone that the pain she inflicted came as pleasure. 

She noticed how a moan immediately followed his hiss and her heart lurched. Could it be possible that he enjoyed a hint of pain with his pleasure? She couldn't dampen her excitement at the thought of all the opportunities.

"And when I'm finished," she paused for effect, a wicked smile on her lips, "you will be ruined for all others."

Her blood pumping quicker than it ever had, she pushed him onto his bed, straddling his form and enveloping his lips again. For she was the goddess of war, after all. And she would make love like she made war - with burning passion.

"Yes ma'am..." be breathed, his throat vibrating against her lips. If she were to own him, he wouldn’t fight it. Though he would jest with her, test her limits... he would submit if she so pleased. Especially if these were his consequences. But that didn’t mean he would grant her power easily. She’d have to earn it.

Another thing that became clear to her was that Loki didn't mind a woman controlling him and Sif wondered if she'd ever find another so perfect. When he uttered those two words, Sif knew the answer.

His lips worked hard against hers, his hand all but gentle, reaching for her back, up first and then down her body slowly, the tips of his fingers slipping past the the edge of leather still around her bottom. His body rolled against hers, hips pushing up as he pulled her tighter against him. But nothing quite satisfied as the ache and burn for her lingered. He rolled them over onto his bed, taking control at once, following her example as he bit down on the tender skin of her neck.

His hand explored her back and even ventured down lower, but nowhere close to where she ached for it. She needed more. Then, as if reading her thoughts, he started grinding against her and her mind went blank. She felt him everywhere. 

Her pupils dilated to pools of all black, so aroused that she wasn't prepared for when he suddenly flipped their position, landing her on her back.

Her legs fell open to accommodate him and they fit together so perfectly, like pieces falling into place. She had grasped his shoulders for balance during his manoeuvre and now slid her hands all over his back, memorizing the way his muscles moved beneath them.

She let out a loud gasp when he returned the love bites on her own neck. Her nails involuntarily raked down the length of his back and his expression prompted her to keep going. For every bite, he received another scratch. They kept up this little game until his skin was red and covered in her scratches.

"I bet you'll look so pretty tomorrow. Covered in marks and memories of tonight. Would you dare to expose my claim on you? I wonder what your friends would say, hmm?"

\----

With every line she pulled over his back he arched, his hips rolling against hers, his soft moans no longer restrained. The delicious burns fueled his aching desire for her even further. When she spoke he leaned up on his arms, hovering over her with a wicked smile on his face. The leather moving over his back tomorrow would remind him without pause of what he was currently doing. 

"Every inch of me wants to scream your name, no matter who hears it. I don't have as many friends as I have secrets. I will tell them whatever you want me to tell them. And they can call it what they want to." 

"Then what are you holding back for? Surely you're not worried about the others knowing who you belong to?" She challenged him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to deny it.

He returned to ravishing her with his tongue and hands, only this time he took up residence at her chest. No man had ever spent this much time exploring her body before and it was something she could definitely get used to. She arched up seeking out the heat of his mouth. She was so sensitive already and it felt so good, she rolled her hips, trying to find that delicious friction from earlier.

His mouth moved down her body, his lips and tongue working on her breasts while his hands played with the edge of her bottoms. Eventually his mouth traced down to follow his fingers, sliding the leather down over her hips, his magic used to rid of them completely along with both their boots. Loki admired her for a few moments, simply drinking in the beauty of her before leaning closer, kissing her hip bone, his eyes fixed on her face. 

"You're gorgeous..." he breathed, his hand mindlessly tracing her knee.

He had vanished her trousers and cold air was taunting her burning flesh. His compliments were welcomed but meant nothing to her at the moment. All she could feel was his breath ghosting over her center and it was driving her mad. 

Clutching hold of his hair tightly she gritted out, "Loki, if you don't do something right now I promise you I'll-" she was turned into an incoherent mess of gasps and moans as he finally moved, giving her what she needed. She didn’t mind relinquishing control if it meant he wouldn't stop.

Loki hummed against her core, his eyes dark as he watched her every response to his affections. His mouth worked skillfully on her, slowly but deliberate, all the way to her first release. It was something he took pride in after all, and he gladly shared it with her. 

He was burning for her in every single way. The god of mischief crawled back over her, his forehead against hers, drinking in every single one of her expressions as he teased, not quite giving her what she craved until she let out a loud growl. He laughed and gave in, finally sinking inside of her for the first time, uniting them. His eyes fluttered as he did, releasing a heated breath before he started moving. There was no reason for him to hide how he felt, his moans sloppy, seeking out every bit of skin he could touch and ravish. He had found Valhalla in her. 

They read each other's minds, meeting each other's needs in all kinds of ways. And that was what they had both desperately craved. His body surrendered to the idea he was hers and his throat reminded him of that every time he cried out both her name and every word he deemed worthy of enough to describe their vicious and heated sex. For this wasn't sex like any other.

They didn’t spare any expense and a battle it was. Each taking their moment in devouring the other, feeling invincible in their shared universe. Sif had never been so satisfied in her lifetime. He lavished her in attention and made her feel things she'd only ever dreamed of. He had made sure to take care of her in every way possible, putting himself second, for he enjoyed both the pleasure he gave as well as the obvious bliss he showered her with. 

In the thick of it, she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight. Loki was completely free, his face showing no carefully constructed facade, no built up walls, no cares. There were no deceptions or means to hide what he was actually like, and she didn’t think anyone had ever seen him quite like this. Open like a book just for her to read. And eventually spent and vulnerable as he collapsed afterwards. 

She had never loved him more. 

She gasped softly in realization of that thought. Was it possible? She had often thought she wouldn't find love, or feared if she did, they wouldn't return her affections. Gazing at him now, she knew she'd never have to worry. For she found galaxies in his eyes, an infinite space that enveloped realms and worlds and the entirety of the universe. They promised forever.

Both sated, they collapsed after the many hours they had spent together. Not that they had counted them, for it felt like their own bubble of time and space and they had wished it to last forever. Exhausted, both fell into a slumber so deep neither rose before breakfast.


End file.
